Hidden
by TwilightSymphony
Summary: Link and Zelda and their three children are being pursued by a faceless evil. In an act of desperation, they flee Hyrule Castle. Their children's lives and future, as well as that of Hyrule, rest on their ability to escape this evil, and remain hidden.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this story! Midna's back, in her true form, so….hope you like the story! Also, I don't like the names of the enemies that I made, but, I can't think of a better one at the moment, so, if you have one, please tell me! Now, let's start! All constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Legend of Zelda, or any other copyrighted material in this story.

* * *

Light flickered against the stone walls of the large chamber as frantic shadows moved across the cobbles. The loud cried of infants echoed in the chamber, giving the already bleak scene an even darker look.

Zelda, her hair tied back and glistening with perspiration, hushed her three children, while rocking them in their cradles as the storm howled outside the castle. Midna looked over at the scene, smiling sadly as she stuffed a saddle bag with provisions and necessities for the children. Link had left to get the horses and their provisions from the stables a short while ago.

They had to leave as fast as they could.

Zelda held her oldest triplet, William, a small boy with brown hair and curiously golden eyes. It scared Zelda occasionally when she looked into her oldest child's amber gaze, seeing fierceness that neither she, nor Link had ever possessed. She smiled at him, while he regarded her back, before pouting and turning away. Zelda sighed, William always knew when she was lying, or giving false encouragement. She set him back down in the ornate cradle, carved from the wood of Ordon's trees. She looked at her other two children, both crying desperately for their mother. Link appeared with water canteens and food for Epona slung around his shoulders. He walked over to Zelda and kissed her forehead tenderly, before picking up his second oldest, and his only daughter.

Oceans stared back at Link as he looked at his baby girl. They were clouded with tears, but still deep as ever. Lucille (Lucy, as her family (Midna included) affectionately referred to her as) had crimson, curly hair, which Zelda assured was fine, as her mother had the same shade. She sobbed quietly as Link held her, rocking her slightly, and let her tears dry.

Midna finished packing the provisions for the escape, and walked over to the group. She had been the children's nursemaid from birth, and loved them like her own. Midna had kept her promise, and returned to the world of light a few years later. She was, of course, furious with herself for missing the wedding, but, when she saw the babies faces staring up at her; she knew she would never leave. She postponed her duties as ruler of the Twili and had left them with a substitute that she trusted. Zelda had welcomed her into their home and she had been with them ever since.

She picked up the third, youngest and final child from the cradle. Mathias squinted back at her with green eyes, before cooing and reaching out to touch her fiery red locks. Midna smiled at the boy, and hugged him close. Mathias was probably the luckiest out of the three. He almost didn't make it when he was born, and had been frighteningly small. _He is still a bit of a runt, but I love him anyway. _Midna thought before turning to Link and Zelda and murmuring two words.

"It's time."

* * *

The three dashed across the courtyard, thunder and lightning flashing above them. The guards had been sent by Link to protect the Castle Town. The three of them knew that that was a useless gesture. It wasn't the people of the town that were in danger. Each of the three was carrying a basket that held their precious cargo. The thunder had caused the children to cry out again, but, they didn't have time to comfort the three now. The horses waited near the back gate, which led out into the LaNayru provinces' fields. They had to travel by horse, as the thunder and lightning disrupted Midna's warp magic. Unless it was short distances, she couldn't guarantee that they'd all make it in one piece.

Then the thunder shook the sky for a full minute, burying the courtyard in darkness.

When the lightning flashed, they were there.

Hanging from the trees, standing atop the walls and in front of the group, their enemy came into sight.

They were faceless, and, disturbingly had a humanoid shape. Their skin, if it WAS skin, twisted and turned like black smoke, and the only thing about them that was truly visible was a dark pair of sharp, sickly yellow eyes.

They were the Shadow Keepers. And they always appeared in great numbers.

Link reached for his sword, but Midna's raised hand stopped him. Midna then handed Mathias to Zelda.

In one fluid motion, Midna shot a spiraling blast of magic at the Shadow Keepers around the horses, which caused them to dodge. Those who were hit by the blast were sent, corkscrewing back into the wall, leaving spiraling indents in the stones as they collapsed. Midna then used warp magic to send Link and Zelda, along with the three children, across the field to the horses.

"Go! I'll catch up!" She cried, looking at her family.

Link looked at her, eyes clouded with disbelief. Midna then shot a cat-like grin to him, and he knew that she'd be fine. He lifted Zelda, who had gathered the children in her arms, onto Epona, and sent the horse into a fierce run. The children cried out from their mother's lap to their nursemaid, and practically second mother, who waved sadly in return as she saw the group grow smaller in the distance

Shadow Keepers darted with inhuman haste across the field to stop the group from escaping. They were stopped in their tracks when Midna appeared in front of them, using the same spell Zant had for instant, short range teleportation. She grinned at her opponents, before orange electricity began crackling around her.

The beautiful woman's aura crackled around her, forming like a twilit cloud behind her. She reached to her side, and wrapped a delicate hand around a sheath that held the same design as the fused shadows. From it, she pulled a curved, pure black katana with the markings of her people shining neon green against the polished onyx metal. She took a large, graceful sweeping stance before smiling at her enemies again.

"Who's first?"

* * *

Link and Zelda rode on desperately, tears streaming down the latter's face as she tried to comfort her wailing babes. She herself was in dire need of being comforted, but, she stayed strong.

"Where do we go now Link?" She asked, leaning towards her husband's shoulder.

"I've been thinking about that for a while." Link said, not taking his eyes off the path.

"We have to hide, which means that any of the main villages is out of the question, at least for now. The Shadows will already be looking for us in the towns and cities, and other beasts will already be tracking us across the fields. We have to go somewhere where they would lose our scent, and where the Shadows wouldn't be able to find us easily."

Zelda closed her eyes and wrapped her cloak around herself tighter, as if feeling the cold already.

"Snowpeak." She whispered.

* * *

There we go! I think it's a good start. I've had this idea for a while, so I hope it goes well. Also, I know Zelda's fan fiction base isn't as big as some of the others, so I'm not expecting many hits or reviews, but, if you're reading this…please review? PRETTY PLEASE WITH ORDON CHEESE?

Thank you

-Twilight Symphony


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for not updating, but…well, I won't bore you. This is the second chapter, and I hope my reviewers haven't given up on me…if you have, then I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. If I did, I would HURRY UP WITH THE NEXT GAME!!!!

* * *

The newly appointed Zora king stared at the curious group before him. Ralas would, as he had sworn, protect the royal family whenever they required it, but, it did not lessen the shock the young ruler felt at seeing the five people in front of him.

Link stared back at the boy, no, man in front of him. Age and size aside, Ralas was, indeed a man. A man he was fortunate enough to be friends with. He waited, seemingly patient on the outside, but seething with worry on the inside as the ruler considered his options.

Ralas of course, knew that his answer would be yes, but, it never hurt to bait the other fish, so to speak. On one hand, facing this unknown enemy would protect the next generation of rulers, and his close friends. On the other, the enemy was strong in magic, and in physical combat. The Zora were great warriors, fast and swift in their own turf, but, this enemy had caused the king and queen to leave their people at their mercy. Albeit these Shadow Keepers did not seem interested in the citizens of the country in the least…

"You are aware that by asking this, you endanger not only my people, but Hyrule's source of water?" The king asked after much deliberation.

"Yes." Link said, the simple answer catching Ralas off guard. Link, while being a ruler, and a great warrior and general, was still not raised as an aristocrat. He, raised by the people of Ordon, would NEVER sacrifice family, for any reason. That was what made Link such an honest ruler, and person.

"Very well." Ralas said, soft voice echoing in the shining cavern. "We will fight these Shadow Keepers with all our strength, and seal the entrance to the 5th province of Hyrule behind you. We will allow you to escape these fiends that trace you like your own shadows, and fight, until our home, our beautiful lake, is choked with their blood, or ours."

* * *

Link supported Zelda as they began the trek to the only warm place that they could think of. The enormous manor that sat, nestled in between the ice capped mountains, and currently the home of two yeti, was far from the entrance to Snowpoint.

_Even if it WAS near the Zora, I don't think it would matter much…_Link thought, turning his head to see the gargantuan wall of spiked ice that climbed to the heavens behind him.

_Those Zora know their ice magic…_

* * *

Link tackled the wind, protecting Zelda and their children from the cold gale. The cold, barren snowdrifts robbed heat from them, even with the huge, heavy clothes that they shielded themselves with. William, Lucy and Mathias were wrapped in Zelda's huge coat, lost amoungst the billowing fabric, but safe in their mother's arms.

Link's eyes shifted around, on careful guard against the enemies that polluted the barren mountainside. He then spotted it, a single Wolfo sitting in an all too familiar position above them, perched in a sitting position with his mussel raised to the moon.

Link gasped, and whipped out his bow, grasping for an arrow swiftly, and notching it into the bow in less than a second, he let it fly.

It was too late.

The Wolfo let loose a huge howl, one that echoed down onto the snow covered hill they were currently climbing. Link cursed, and reached for his sword as a pack of the snow wolves erupted around them. Zelda grimaced, and moved closer to her love, shielding their precious cargo from harm.

The wolves stared at them, mouths watering as bloodshot yellow eyes darted from Link to Zelda, trying to decide which was the easier mark.

They chose Zelda.

In one swift motion, three of the pack launched themselves, flying towards Link, in an attempt to stall him. The rest circled behind them, hoping to find them off guard. Link's sword weaved in and out, exploiting every weakness, every hole in the Wolfos' guards. One of them was dead when they landed from their previous jump, and the other two were far from safe.

Zelda, on the other hand, was grasping a short sword hidden in her sleeve, preparing to counter the attack that was sure to come.

Then, one of the Wolfos that Link was battling with made a suicidal lunge, which was completely uncharacteristic for the intelligent wolves. Link was caught off guard, and raised his shield to block, before following through with a quick updercut, slicing the wolf clean in two.

A startled cry caused him to look up in shock.

Zelda had, being who she was, been holding her own against the few Wolfos who attempted to attack her. Two carcasses already bled into the snow, but, alone, and with three children in one arm, she was no match when the pack descended on her. Claws raked across her back, and she winced in pain, but held on to her children.

Before a leg swept her feet out from under her.

The triplets fell, kicking and screaming, into the snow. Zelda lunged, ignoring the pain in her back, to her children. She shielded Mathias and Lucy, who were close together, with her body, and extended her arm to reach William, desperately trying to protect her child.

Link cursed, and ran, full speed towards the fallen child. The Wolfos were closer, he would never make it…

As one of the wolves reached William, and opened it's great maw to swallow the poor child, Zelda and Link let out an anguished cry, unable to help at all.

Suddenly, the wolf's nose perked, and he closed his mouth, not harming the child at all. He sniffed and snuffed around William, pressing his nose to the small child's flank. Then, the wolf let loose a howl, and the pack retreated, disappearing back from where they came.

Link reached William, and scooped up the now shivering child, he was worried, but relieved at the same time. He desperately tried to fight the black that was crowding his vision, blood loss taking it's toll. He wandered over to Zelda, sinking in the snow next to her and pressing his body against her now laying on the side one. The children were safe from the cold in between their two body heats. Link's startling blue eyes looked up at the top of the slope they had just barely survived on, and saw a huge shadow approaching them.

"LLLLIIIIIIINNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!" The huge voice of Yeto the Yeti bellowed out joyously across the tundra.

Muhahahahahaha….

-Twilight Symphony.


End file.
